Death and Back
by Gunshots123
Summary: Agent Oregon is a Happy go lucky soul but when he sacrifices everything, he will do anything to get it back. M!OC X Carolina. M for Violence and Lang. No Maine Meta. Discontinued, REWRITE IN WORKS
1. Chapter 1

(A/n Hello, this is my first fanfiction so if you have any advise or problems that you see with the plot line or my way of thought, please let me know in the comments. Most advise is good advise. Carolina is emotional in some parts of this story that some may consider OC for her but since this is a different side of her i thought i could change it a little. I tried to make them both a bit childish and awkward when it came to romance because they have been soldiers their whole life so its kinda fitting.)

I awoke with a start to hear a bashing noise on my door, considering it was solid steel it made me jump a little. OH shit, I said I would workout with Carolina this morning. She's going to be pissed.

"Oregon if you don't get out here in the next 10 seconds I WILL COME IN THERE AND THROW YOU OUT." "ALRIGHT I'll be out in a second." I yelled back

Carolina was a... Interesting human being to say the least. Most knew her for her hypercompetitive nature and her temper, but under that mask, there was a caring woman. I was one of the few that she lifted the mask for, luckily. I jumped to my feet, grabbed my standard issue "workout clothes" and opened my door with a mock salute. She gave me a punch in the shoulder, a small smile and started walking toward the gym.

We walk our way to the gym and started running our little routine. I won't go into detail with it, but it involved almost every exercise imaginable and lasted several hours. We were in our own little competition, we bet on who could run the fastest on the treadmills or lift the most on the bench press or something like that depending on the day to keep ourselves motivated. plus she thought it was more fun, happy boss happy life? Anyway she usually won the agility and speed bets and I won the brute strength ones. (Very easily I might add) Eventually it came time for the grand finale, the spar. So, we threw on our armor and went into the arena.

"Carolina, you know my morale compass doesn't like this." I said as we start to square up and get into position. "Ahh Levi's too scared to hit a woman?" she gave me one of those damn smirks. Unknown to us a few of the freelancers were making bets on who would win today. Usually anyone who faces off with her gets their ass handed to them in a spar, I was a good fighter just not good enough apparently. I usually lose but they tend to be very close and very quick matches. Leaving us both bruised and cut up.

"Come on Oregon you got this." Washington said with his face almost pressed on the glass on the observatory window. York looked at him almost confused. "He just bet me a hundred bucks Oregon would win." South said with an evil smile. York let out a chuckle. "Wow I thought we were done hazing the rookie." Wash just glared at him and went back to watching us circle.

We circled and circled just trying to look in each other's psyche. "So are we going to fight or what" I said with a grin and a shrug. She started taking a few slow steps towards, gradually increasing in speed until it was a full sprint. When she finally got close enough, the fight really began. I was able to block the first and second punches by deflecting them away with my forearms but she followed it up with a sharp roundhouse kick landing straight in the left side of my abdomen. I flinched slightly but managed to grab her leg and lift up, which really only made her do a graceful little backflip. Really? Now she was just showing off. Now, it was my turn to go on the offensive, i charged into her, grabbing her by the lower legs and ramming her into the steel wall, leaving a small dent. As the air rushed out of her lungs i raised my fist and smashed my fist against the visor of her helmet. After the punch landed i brought my arm back for another strike but she managed to push herself off of me. I charge back at her, trying to catch her while she was catching her bearings, she jumped back at me, landing a shot to my sternum. after that i lost my rhythm and started to deflect less and less shots. she was getting the upperhand and there was nothing i could do about it. Eventually I had time to get a counter in but she grabbed my fist, twisted it and brought me to my knees. I was exhausted and she knew it too. So she decided to end it, she took a step back and landed a strong kick to the bottom of my chin, destroying my will to fight. "When will you learn Oregon..." She said with a evil little grin. "When i win" I replied as i pushed myself up.

In the observation room York was laughing. "That's what you get when you face off against Carolina." "Yeah now wheres my money Wash" South smiled at Washington. He just glared, handed her the cash and walked away, sulking slightly. She can be very evil sometimes.

After the workout I walked to my room, took a long, hot, well deserved shower and went to the common area with the other agents. "Congrats Oregon, you didn't die" York grinned as he handed me a beer. It wasn't good quality beer but it did its job. We sat down next to Maine and Wyoming. "Hello chap" He greeted me. I always wondered how he grew that mustache, I never could grow facial hair. Maine nodded and gave a low growl. "So uh, how was your guy's day" I asked trying to start a conversation. "Shut up Oregon the games tied" I look up at the TV to see a very close grifball game and I instantly got lost in the violence. To be honest i don't think anyone wins in these games.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N Second chapter, Please leave reviews, Thanks.)

Oregon POV

The next day the agents and I were called in for a brief. After we had all taken our seats, The Director began to speak. "Hello agents. We have located a high-ranking officer In the insurgency, this man has been responsible for many of the attacks you seen in our files. Your mission is to kill him, and you will not come back until you do. You can take it from here Agent Carolina." A holographic map appears in the center of the room. "Thank you, sir. The plan is nothing too special. We take 4 agents, including myself, into the compound to do the dirty work, the others will remain outside and provide overwatch and back up if needed. The Agents that will be accompanying me are York, Maine and Oregon." As she finishes I do a small fist pump mentally. Finally, some action. "We ship out at 1400, Does everyone understand?" A collective yes was heard. "All right let's get going then."

Roughly 2 Hours Later

"Alright everyone, were about a minute out, load up." As we touch down the 4 of us fan out, clearing the area. "All right form up on me" Carolina said over comms as we made our way towards a back door into the main compound. "York do your thing" "Give me 30 seconds" as time passes Carolina gets impatient "Are you done yet?" "Damn digital locks" He muttered. Eventually the door opened and we filed our way through. "2 contacts right side" I whispered, "Oregon take the second on my mark." I just nodded and got into position. "Mark" She and I executed both targets, a quick slice to the throat, making sure the vocal cords were also cut. She gave the signal and we pushed forward. We found our way to the main office without much resistance which was weird because there was suppose to be a HVT in there. York was working on getting the door to the main office open and we heard a click and Maine let out a growl. I'm guessing it was a 'I don't like this' growl. "Hey York" Carolina asked "Yeah" He replied, "Tell me you didn't just fuck us over." Suddenly, a small beeping ball dropped from the ceiling. I grabbed it instantly "MAINE LITTLE HELP HERE" Maine used the blade on his brute shot to put a big enough hole in the door that I could throw the Ball through the hole and blast the door open. I toss it in. unfortunately, I couldn't get out of the way of the doors in time, so I flew back and hit the wall, dazed but uninjured. I saw Carolina take a concerned look at me then turned towards the gunshots, back into combat mode. "Carolina, incoming, all directions." South yelled over comms, "Copy that" Carolina replied helping me up. I pick a few bits of shrapnel out of myself, picked up my DMR and got back into the fight. She was right, they were closing in on us. "Oregon, Maine, cover us, we'll find the target." Carolina yelled, I nodded and Maine and I moved into position behind cover. We cleared the office and prepared to defend it by flipping over a desk or two. Maine and I stayed behind in the main office to hold off the troops while Carolina and York went in to kill the target. I was wondering why she didn't take me, but I remembered he was probably going to be in a vault somewhere.

We were at the center of a 3-way intersection, the office to our backs, the three hallways to our front. It was a good choke point but there is only so many guys we can handle. "I didn't bring enough ammo for this, Hurry up!" I Yelled over gunfire. I unload a mag into several troopers scrolling from left to right and back again to try and keep them off. I look down to my armor and I see one last magazine. "Last Mag!" I called out to anyone that would listen. Maine looked down and saw he was on his last as well. They better hurry.

Carolina POV

"The Doors are open" York said confused. "I can see that York." York and I stacked on the door and breached it flawlessly to find that the whole room was filled with dead soldiers, all from bullet wounds. All there was in the room was a desk, some dead soldiers and the High-ranking officer. Also dead. but he didn't have any ID or Tags or anything i could bring back as proof. as I turned around to look back out of the vault like safe room I saw a woman in black armor. "Tex." I growled quietly "Better luck next time Carolina" Swinging the dog tags in her hand. And with that she cloaked. I stared at where she was for a second or two still in a little bit of shock. "DAMNIT" I yelled and punched the wall, making a large dent in the material, "Let's go York"

Oregon POV

I go to reload, and I see the two come out of the back of the room. "Targets dead" she said except she sounded Angry. "Didn't we need proof of death?" I said but she just bumped my shoulder and kept walking. Ok then, that's weird. We fought our way out of the compound and move towards our evac point. I'm lucky that I brought a sidearm or I would have been really fucked. "What's your ETA" Carolina asks calmly over comms, still shooting her rifle. "5 Minutes." The pilot replied "Ok we'll be there, Alright boys double time it" She yells out over the gunfire. We make it there and see a wounded North, blood pouring from his side but still awake, and a limping Wyoming. Much better than I expected to be honest.

"Oregon tend to North, everyone else prepare for combat." Carolina said. I nodded and slide next to the rock North had been leaning on. "hey bud how you feeling?" "I got shot how do you think I feel." I start preparing to do first aid. I pull out some biofoam from a pouch in my armor and start to spray it in the wound. North starts to hiss in pain. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you brother, but it stops the bleeding and its a lot less painful then cauterizing it. Just be happy it went all the way through." After I had finished I heard the engine of a pelican and tried to prepare North as much as I could for transport. "alright let's get moving." I said to a woozy North. "Oh ok" He said drunkenly as the blood loss had started to kick in. The pelican landed successfully, and I had to nearly carry North onboard. When I got him strapped in, South hopped over a few seats to check on her brother. "Nice job dumbass, you got shot."

A few minutes into the flight I hear Carolina start to let out some frustration "Hey York?" "yeah?" "What the fuck happened with the lock!" Carolina yelled, Still glaring at York. Well this is going to be interesting. "What do you mean what happened? I did everything right!" "A fucking grenade almost killed Oregon and you did everything right?" She was pissed, no she was beyond pissed, she was furious. I haven't seen her so angry since Washington fucked with the stuff in her room, and she almost ripped him apart. "He tried his best give him a break, shit happens" Wyoming said in that stupid, almost fake sounding English accent, Maine did a growl in agreement. "I'm still going to beat you to a fucking pulp when we get back to base." Carolina pointed at him. I moved over near her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey calm down for a sec." I said, and she replied with a huff and turned away. "I'm still going to beat his ass for that" She glared at York. I shrugged at him and mouthed "I Tried"


	3. Chapter 3

Carolina POV

"Well done everyone, you completed your objective." The Director smiled "It's unfortunate that you needed Agent Texas to intervene though but no matter." Wait he said that bitch NEEDED to intervene? "I guess it is time for a change in the leaderboard" At that moment, the whole team looked at me as i saw my name go down to second place and above me was, you guessed it, Tex. I was PISSED. She doesn't even work with the team and she took MY SPOT? "Agent Carolina do we have a problem?" I wanted to yell and scream and speak my mind but i just said "No Sir" as calmly as i possibly could. I will get that spot back.

He ended the debrief with a "Dismissed" so we saluted and went our separate ways. The first thing i thought of was the Arena, Tex will not beat me again. NEVER again. I grabbed my gear and started walking until I ran into Oregon. "Hey Lina." He said with a grin on his face "Where you goin'?" "No where" I replied with a scowl still on my face from the debrief. "Whats wrong?"He must have noticed the scowl. "Nothing" I said as i walked past him avoiding eye contact at all costs. "Are you sure?" "Yes, now shut up and leave me alone" I raised my voice just enough that he would get the point. He just turned around and didn't say another word.

Oregon POV

Damn that was a little harsh, she never does that. or to me at least. Its kinda a regular thing for York and Wash but me? I watched her walk away and i started thinking back to the mission. Did i piss her off somehow? No wait, the leaderboard. I remember she always needed to be the best, that hyper competitive nature was coming out in her. I knew this would affect her but not this bad, I'll give her a day or two to cool down, if shes still pissed, ill talk to her.

Carolina POV

"Run it again" I said huffing "Agent Carolina you have been running these programs for 6 hours I think it is time to-" "I said run it again FILSS" "As you command" she said as the targets started to spin around me for the hundredth time today. As i kicked and punched at the blue circles I only seem to get more enraged. Next thing i know the targets we all red and the intercom Announced "Course completed, Shall i run it again Agent Carolina?" "No" I said walking out of the arena and to my bunks. It wasn't a super long walk so i got there in a few minutes, I took my armor off, showered, and looked at the clock, 4:04 AM. Time flys when your pissed off. I lay down in bed and i start thinking about the mission. What did i do wrong, is she just better? No. I will retake that spot because i deserve that damn spot. Lets just say i didn't sleep well that night.

Two Days Later

Oregon POV

It was about 1 o'clock in the afternoon when i walked out to the observation deck to see Carolina, still working on that same damn Martial Arts simulation. I need to talk to her, this isn't healthy. she hasn't eaten well in two days. Lets just hope she doesn't deck me in the face when i get down there. I walked down to the arena "Carolina, can you stop for a sec?" "No" She said in a deep dark voice "Ok let me rephrase that, Stop, let me talk to you" "NO" She said again a little louder this time. I didn't want to have to do this. "FILSS stop the program" "Stopping program" A robotic voice said above them. "OREGON WHAT THE HELL" She yelled ripping off her helmet and placing it under her arm. "It's for your own good" "THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT WAS FOR MY OWN GOOD." we stood there in silence for a couple of seconds and she stared walking towards me. This won't end well. When she got close enough she cocked back her fist and smashed it into the side of my jaw sending me back a few feet and making me lose my balance. Aw fuck why do i do this to myself. "Carolina if you don't stop this your going to kill yourself. You have been doing that same damn program for hours, give yourself time to recover." She just sat there and looked at me for a second "Even after I decked you your still pleading your case?" She said with a weird smirk "I never said i was very bright" I smiled and continued to rub the spot where she had punched me. "Come on Lina, lets get you some food." "Fine" She said as she started to walk towards the exit. I quickly get up to follow her. I knew she would come around but damn she can throw a punch.


	4. Chapter 4

Few days Later

"Poor Oregon" North said and everyone at the table laughs "I saw him walk out of the training arena with Carolina and his face was all fucked up." Everyone continues to laugh at my expense. I walked into the commons and everyone instantly shut up. I still had the bruise on the side of my face but it was slightly better then it was so I guess that's a good thing. "Hey uhhh, what happened to your face" Wash said when he knew damn well what happened, "You know what happened" I replied straight faced. "Did you get Carolina to stop trying to kill herself?" York asked with genuine curiosity "I think so but I haven't seen her all day." "At least she not in the arena."

Carolina

Why did he try to get me out of the arena? I thought laying on my bed with my hands behind my head. He knew what would happen. I mean I feel bad for decking him but he knew it was coming. So many things had been going around in my head for the last few hours, so I just decided to stay in my room for a while and think. I mean we're friends but I'm somewhat friends with all of them, but he came down to check on me. Maybe I should apologize, this was all my fault. "God im such an IDIOT!" I said rather loudly as I threw my pillow across the room. He was just trying to help and I nearly broke his jaw for it. Why am I so worried about talking to him about this, if this was York I wouldn't even think about saying anything but now I'm nervous just speaking to him. Fucking hell.

Oregon

I sat down and talked with the crew for a while, I don't really know how long. Its pretty easy to lose track of time when your talking over a beer with a few friends. We spoke over the last mission, made fun of York for being shit at cracking locks, making fun of me for getting wrecked by Carolina. As we got on the topic of Carolina, she stepped into the room.

Carolina

"Hey guys" I said "Got another spot?" Oregon just moved over and pulled out a seat for me. Damnit, him being a gentleman is making me feel guilty as he turned to the side I saw the massive bruise I left and it just added to the guilt. "Hey" Wash chuckled "You gonna punch Oregon again?" And another pang of guilt hit me. I just started giving him a dead glare that said "Next time we spar I'm going to kill you" he instantly backed off. Levi quickly changed the conversation and moved on to making fun of Wyoming's mustache, which currently had a crumb of food in it. It was nice to be out of my dorm, but I still felt sorry for Levi. Damn you Carolina, you fucking moron.

HOURS LATER

Oregon

"Alright guys im going to head off to sleep." I said starting to walk out "Ahh come on, its like 10:30" York said starting to get a nice buzz, "Nah guys, Im going on an Assassination mission with Tex tomorrow. We go briefed this morning." Carolina looked at me in confusion. "Wait the director said I was going with you yesterday." I just looked at her with a slightly fearful look. Oh fuck. "What!?" Carolina yelled. "I got replaced? By HER?!" She yelled again throwing her beer bottle at the floor, shattering it. "THIS iS BULLSHIT!" I could see the rage and anger in her eyes. When I looked around to see where everyone went, they were gone, all except south who was a good friend of Lina. I nodded at her and looked at the door, I looked at Carolina still furious, looked at south, She nodded and walked out.

Carolina

WHY? I have been in second place for a few days and im already getting replace on missions!? "Carolina, listen to me" Levi said and I turned to face him "It's one mission calm down" "Don't tell me to calm down." I said in a threatening tone. "What reason could he have to replace me?" "I don't know but this could be a mistake I Mean—" "No the director doesn't fuck up like that… Ill see you tomorrow" "Wait Lina" "Ill see you tomorrow" I raised my voice. "Sorry just trying to help" He backed off "Well your only pissing me off so FUCK OFF!" I yelled at him, he just looked at me for a second and walked off. After he left I walked all the way back to my room, slammed the door shut and landed face down on my bed. I Screamed into my pillow to try to get out my anger and fury without breaking something… again. As is started to cool down I started to think more clearly, about what I said to Levi. That's the second time he has tried to help and I hurt him. Why am I like this, I need to talk to him but right now it feels like the hardest thing I have ever thought of.

Oregon

Fine. If she doesn't want me to help, so be it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ready to go Tex?" I asked as I examine my beloved DMR "Always" she said as she walks into the cargo bay of the Pelican. I attempt to walk aboard but someone grabs my shoulder, when I turn around to face the culprit I see a woman in sweats and a blue tank top. I put my helmet on and boarded my dropship without a word. Was It the nice, no. Should I have done it? Probably not but I was still a little pissed off, all I do is to try and help her but no, I get nothing but more punishment. "You should talk to her" Tex said about half way through the flight. "What?" "You need to talk to her" Tex said again only slightly slower. "Why? All she does is scold me every time I try to help her out, she's done it to me so many times even before she decked me and yelled at me, so why should I." "Lets just say there is something she isn't telling you about and it would break her if you stop speaking to her." "What do you mean?" "Just fucking talk to her and stop asking questions."

Carolina

I turned around and saw the rest of the guys. "Wow you really fucked up big time Lina, He was trying to help." York glared at me sounding a little pissed and I can understand why, York was one of Levi's best friends. They were like brothers. "Shut up York." "No you really fucked up" North added sounding less pissed but still agitated. "I KNOW, I FUCKED UP OK!" I yelled as I marched to the arena. They just stood there and watched me leave. 

Oregon

"Load up Oregon, touchdown in 10 seconds." "Copy" I said loading a round into my rifle then switching to my sidearm and doing the same.

3 2 1

We touch down a quarter mile outside the base and start to walk our way towards the objective. "Alright Oregon, remember the goal, get in, shoot or capture the bastard, get out." "Hey I was at the brief I understand." "Good, that makes you better than half your teammates." As we approach the gate and I look through my scope I see something a little off. "Hey Tex, do notice anything different about these guys?" She just gave a little growl and got on the radio. "Command, this is Agent Texas, We are currently at the gate and have noticed some abnormalities in the armor they are wearing, it seems more advanced and the soldiers appear to be acting more disciplined." "interesting, Noted Agent Texas, Complete the mission as planned, command out." "We should get moving" "I agree" We slowly moved closer and closer to the outpost until we were nearly at its door step. "Did you bring the suppressors?" she asked, I replied with tossing her cylindrical object which she caught out of the air and twisted onto the barrel of her pistol, I grabbed another but slightly larger one and put it on the barrel of my DMR. "Lets do this" I smiled under my helmet. There were 2 guard towers, one to the right and one to the left. "Can you take both of them Oregon?" "Of course," I said almost offended that she didn't think I could make the shots. I pulled up my DMR and lined up on the man on the right. You could hear a small noise coming out of the barrel of my gun and see the body of the soldier drop to the floor, I slowly turned to the other side and ended him as well. Fortunately, The other troopers were still ignorant to the fact that I just killed two of their friends. "They're done." "Okay let's move." We move in and few more yards and see a patrol headed for us "Tex Back" I whispered and pulled her into the shadows, my heart nearly stopped as the patrol went by. "Take the one on the left?" She asked "Yep" and we tackled the both of them from behind, snapping their necks. "Good kills" I said as we keep moving. After murdering a few more patrols we made it to the main gate. "Give me 15 and Ill have this open" "Kay" she replied scanning for more hostiles. "Okay were good" I said as the doors opened "Wow I'm surprised you didn't fuck it up like York" I chuckled "Infiltration specialist my ass" We walk through the door and see a massive hanger with some heavy stuff in it. By heavy I mean everything from pistols to railguns and Rocket Launchers. "Oregon, there's our target." Tex said pointing out a man in military fatigues. "Think I should take him?" "You might have to, he's leaving." I pulled up my rifle and sighted in on his head, he was about 100 yards out and unarmored, it is a nearly unmissable shot. "Ready for all hell to break loose?" I said as she starts pulling out dual SMGs. "It's what we get paid for." I Smiled and pulled the trigger. Blood and grey matter splattered on the wall and the soldier beside him and everything went into red alert. "THERE THEY ARE" a random soldier called out. "Well fuck" I said running into cover behind a few boxes. "Command this is Agent Oregon calling for EVAC ASAP." "Copy that Agent, Pelican is enroute." Alright then, "On your left" Tex said calmly. I just as calmly turned and started to drop a few of the soldiers coming in. "Reloading" I yelled to Tex as I fell back into cover and loaded another magazine into the weapon. I loaded a round in and started shooting again. A few seconds later I heard the beautiful sound of pelican engines. The Pelican lands quickly and opens up to allow us to hop in "Lets just book it" I said. She just nodded and started to run, and I ran after her. Luckily, we both got in before we got shot up. Before we knew it we were back in space again, on our way home. "It's a lot easier having someone who can keep up run a two-man mission with you." Tex said with a smile as she took off her helmet. "I agree" I smiled back. "Hey Tex?" "Yea" "What did you mean by Carolina wasn't telling me everything?" she just chuckled and looked away, "You'll see"


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N I may only give AIs out to Oregon and Carolina because I don't want to add too many characters to keep track of.

Carolina

"FUCK!" I yell trying to take out some of my rage on the little blue circles spinning around me. They were right, I fucked up. I mean look at me, yelling at a person trying to help and even dropping him for his kindness. What kind of monster have I become, I had been too focused on beating Tex that I didn't notice what was going on around me. I saw the shock and hurt in his eyes and when I thought about it it just pissed me off more. I wish I could take it all back but that's not how it works, lets just hope he has enough in him to forgive me. At that moment I felt a pang in my heart that I hadn't felt before. What if he doesn't forgive me, what if I had done too much damage. And for the first time in a long time, I was scared.

Oregon

As we walked past the med-bay to get to debrief, I noticed something interesting. They were prepping for a surgery of some kind but there were these weird tools I had never seen in a surgical room before, A drill, a soldering iron, and a weird pair of tweezers. Damn, remind me not to need surgery. When we walked into the director's office I noticed him turned around holding a chip of some kind, like a memory card or a hard drive. Tex and I take a seat and he turns around. "Good work Agents, you did very well and very good shooting Agent Oregon" Tex looked at me and nodded in agreement. "Thank you, sir." I said giving Tex a quick nod of thanks. "You both completed your objectives in a efficient and timely manner. Congratulations. I will look forward to placing you two together again. Alright on to business, Agent Oregon, you and Agent Carolina will be implanted with AIs later tomorrow at 12 AM." "Sir if I may, why isn't Agent Texas getting an AI." "She doesn't need one." I have an awful feeling about this. "You will be implanted with the AI Delta, and Agent Carolina will be implanted with Epsilon." "Are you sure this is safe sir?" "Are you questioning me Agent Oregon?" "No sir I'm jus-" "You do your job and I will do mine Agent, Understood?" "Yes sir" I said lowering my head slightly "Good, dismissed" he ordered and Tex and I left the office going our separate ways.

The Next Day

"Hello Agent Oregon," I heard as a white coated man who I assume was a doctor approached me. It was kinda funny because I looked down on him even out of my armor "Please right this way" "Alright" I said placing some trust in the man. As I walk passed the other medical bays I see a familiar face, Carolina. She must have had hers done before mine, "Her surgery went well if you were wondering" the doctor said allowing me to let out a sigh of relief, she maybe a bitch sometimes but I still- "Alright go ahead and take a seat" he said as he was injecting me with something. "What did you just put into me?" "Oh nothing, just a sedative" "WHAT" I yelled as my eyes were starting to close "I try to do it when they have their guard down or I usually get punched" "You… Bastard..." I whispered as everything went black.

Carolina

"Ahh What the hell happened" I groaned as my memories slowly came back to me. "I swear I'm going to strangle that fucking doctor" I whispered under my breath. That asshole drugged me. "Sup" I heard as a small blue figure Flickered up onto my chest. I jumped back and hit my head against the back of the steel bed. "Hey hey chill out. I'm your AI, names Church or epsilon, either works." I just stared at him for a second In a combination of confusion and awe and started to try to rub the pulsing pain on the back of my head where I bashed it against the bed. "Good to see you awake Agent Carolina, how do you feel?" "You fucking drugged me you bastard" I glared at him "It was better than hearing you scream." I was still furious at the man but I wouldn't have let him knock me out if he hadn't tricked me a little. I would have preferred he numbed me up but he was right, AI Implants can go horribly wrong if not done with the utmost precision so it might have been better that I was out. "How did Oregon's surgery go?" "Well he made it through the surgery but he woke up in the middle," My heart felt like it had dropped into my stomach "We had to use stronger drugs to keep him out so he will be out for a few more hours." Damn, poor Levi. "Can I see him?" "Sure, I guess but hes going to be out for a while, he's in bay A2" "Thanks doc" "Becareful about walking" I heard him say as I started to get up and walk toward his bay "Why are you so worried 'bout hi- Ohhhh" Epsilon said coming to a rather logical conclution "You have a crush" He started laughing in her ear "Shut up Epsilon" she said glaring at the blue figure on her shoulder.

Oregon

I woke up to a bright light above me and a splitting head ache, "Fucking hell" I rubbed my temples and cursed under my breath. "Hello Agent Oregon" A small green humanoid appeared on my chest, "Hi there" I Replied with a smile "My name is Delta, I am your AI." "Hello there Delta, so uhh what can you guys do" "AIs have an infinite amount of applications, from reminding you when to wake up to running your armor ability's in combat" "Interesting, how long have I been out?" "It has been approximately 5 hours 3 minutes and 48 seconds since the surgery" He said trying to be exact as possible. "Okay, do you know where Carolina is by any chance." I asked "She was here approximately 10 minutes ago when she fell asleep and was carried to her dorm by Agent South Dakota" "She was here?" "Yes, she looked very distraught when she saw you." "Ok when can I leave" "The doctor informed me that if you are going to leave you must go to your dorms and rest." Alright I guess I mean I really have nothing better to do. "Alright then Delta lets go then" I said sitting up. I started to walk over but I stumbled a bit and caught myself, eventually after some stumbling I made it to the dorm opened the door and fell face first into the bed, falling asleep instantly.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N Carolina is a little OC in this section)

One Week later

2:05 PM

Carolina

"Oh, this is gonna be fun" I said getting into my combat stance. My opponent, York, wasn't looking too confident right now. "I still owe you that ass-kicking from when you almost got Oregon killed. This should be good." I smirked, "I still stand by my word that I did nothing wrong and it was a trap." He shrugged, "Yeah yeah whatever, your still gonna get your ass kicked" and with those final words I sprinted towards him and connected with a punch straight to the visor, sending him stumbling. "Hey Epsilon?" York asked "Yea" "What are my chances of beating Carolina?" "Your so fucked dude." I just cracked my knuckles and smiled under my helmet. "Its ok, just blame it on your eye."

Oregon

What happened to us? I thought, watching the fight unfold, I knew who was gonna win but it was entertaining none the less. Carolina and I haven't talked in days. "Hey Oregon" I turned around and saw Wash in his casual clothes. "Who's fightin today" "Oh it's just York and 'Lina" "Should be a short fight" I chuckled and turned back to watch the fight. "Hey Oregon?" "Yeah" "What's up with you and Carolina?" He asked tilting his head slightly "What do you mean?" "You guys have been acting weird ever since Carolina got unassigned from that mission." I sighed a little, "I don't know wash, I honestly don't know." "Well someone or something fucked up, even Maine is noticing it." "Yeah, I know lets just stop talking about it alright." "Whatever you say."

Carolina

"You think that's enough epsilon?" I said as he started to push himself off the ground, "I think if you do anymore he will have permanent damage. So yes." I just nodded and took off my helmet. "should we call it a draw?" I ran up to him and pretended to kick him in the head. He flinched and fell back on his ass "OK ok you win" I smiled and walked out of the arena. As I was walking into the locker room I looked up to the observation room to see Levi watching over the arena in his civilian clothes, a light gray T-Shirt and Black gym shorts. I gave him a little wave and he did a two-finger salute back. I smiled and walked into the locker room.

Oregon

"Well D what do I do." "Agent Oregon, your thoughts about Agent Carolina goes against several regulations." "I really don't care about regulation to be honest." Look at me, I'm talking about my irrational feelings toward a woman to a computer program, Alone, in my room. God help me. I mean seriously, I'm a fucking highly trained super-soldier that can't understand his fucking feelings? I put a palm on my fore head and just sat there for I don't know how long until I heard a quiet knock on my door "Its Open"

Carolina

I pressed to button to open the door and asked, "Can I come in?" "Sure, take a seat" he said patting a spot next to him on his bed. His room was tidy, everything was in order and organized for the most part. As I looked around something caught my eye, a photo, a happy family. I grabbed it and brought it in for a closer look. Two kids, a boy and a girl both looking around 17 or 18, both parents looking happily at their children. "Is this your family" I looked at him and he looked back with a sad smile. "Yes, they were my family." "were?" I asked and realized it was a bad mistake "Yeah, Died in a fire, a few days before my 18th birthday, 5 years ago." "oh" I whispered looking back down at the photo, I look up to see him walk over to his wardrobe and take off his shirt exposing the several thick burn marks he had on his abdomen, upper chest and back. I gasped. "I tried to get them, I tried to save them, but I wasn't fast enough." He looked down in shame. I just sat there looking at him with my mouth agape. Suddenly a green figure appeared on his shoulder. "Agent Oregon the statistical chances of you saving your family in that situation is astronomical" "Log off D." "I was only try-" "Log. Off." "As you command." Delta flickered and disappeared. "When I got the offer to join freelancer, I was broken and had no where to go. So I accepted and here I am." I have known him for the last 4 and a half years and I never could have imagined this. I was still in shock. "Watching everything and everyone you love burn and die, it breaks a man. I've learned to hide it over the years, but the burns still feel fresh, Mental and Physical." He grabbed a new shirt from his wardrobe and took his seat next to me, looking down at his feet. When he sat down I took him in my arms and gave him a hug, he is about 6 inches taller then me and about 60 pounds heavier, so it was like I was hugging a giant teddy bear. "Listen Lina" He said scratching the back of his neck and trying to avoid my eyes "I have a confession to make." "Ok" "I have thought about it and I just… well I…" he scratched the back of his neck again. I just turned his chin toward me and leaned hoping he would get the message.

Oregon

Why is she leaning in? What if I got the wrong message and that's not what she's trying to do? You know what, fuck it. I leaned in as well and when our lips touched, all my problems and demons went away. When we pulled away I just looked into her eyes and saw something new, something I never expected. Love. "Took you guys long enough." Epsilon said as he appeared in between our faces. I just started laughing but Carolina was pissed. "EPSILON IF YOU DON'T LOG OFF I SWEAR TO—" "Fine fine, geez" He said disappearing into thin air. "I guess it's time for me to go then" she said sadly "Its alright, ill see you tomorrow ok?" "Ok, bye Levi" she said as she got up and started to walk out, "See ya Lina." Fate brought us together but it's a damn shame that it tore us apart.


	8. Chapter 8

Director POV

"FILSS, can you access the files on the ship?"

"No Director, we would need to be in very close proximity to the main frame"

"Such a shame that I must do this but it must be done" I said as I looked out into the vast expanses of space.

"Sir you do realize we are losing a major asset and we would be risking restarting the wa-"

"Don't question me, if you would like to keep your job" I shot back with a little venom on my tongue. "We have an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone and I do not want to miss it. I have thought about this long and hard and I have made my decision. FILSS fire pod number F21A on target A278"

"Firing pod F21A" A robotic voice repeated

Insurgent Captain POV

"Well today has gone pretty smoothly, those idiots haven't broken anything, and no one has shot at us so today has been overall pretty positive" I started to small talk with one of my LTs but just as I finished my sentence I heard yelling and screaming coming from the hallway and a man stumbling with something on his head. Ok that is unusual. Next thing I knew he started to attack another soldier, then another freak walked in and they started to tear the whole room apart.

I have never seen so much blood and guts in my life, people being torn open and having their organs ripped to shreds. The screams they released chilled me to the bone. I ran to my desk and pressed the red alert button on my keyboard. When I turned around I only saw more of those freaks enter the room and I remembered something. I've seen this before, when I read the UNSC training manual we jacked from a raid it brought up something like this.

I turned back to my keyboard and made a call back to command. "Mayday Mayday, this is Cutter 42 reporting in, we have highly invasive parasite known as The Flood on the vessel and it is destroying my troops." I heard a reply almost instantly.

"Are you certain it is the Flood?" He sounded a little shaky

"90 percent" I replied fearing for my life.

"The data has been secured, Scuttle and abandon your ship, may god help your soul, Captain." He said in a sad but serious voice.

I instantly turned to my intercom to spread the message when I felt something pull my shoulder, I was spun around to face one of the beings who ended my friends in the most painful way possible. I knew it was my fate as well. I leaned back as if I was going to escape my fate and I rammed my back against the keyboard causing most of the escape pods to jet out into space and some of the major systems to shut down. I wish I had more time to scuttle the ship but I couldn't do it. The monster finally got to me and tore into my chest, I screamed and screamed as it ripped me into pieces, it only took a moment for me to pass out… but it felt like an eternity.


	9. Chapter 9

One day Later

Oregon

The next 30 days were some of the best days of my life. Whether it was a look and a smile or a kiss on the cheek. I was the happiest I had ever been and with every interaction my feelings only grew. We went on a few missions, killed some bad guys and became two and three on leaderboard. Life was good. It was about 3 PM when the Director called us in, really it was kind of a… surprise mission, I guess. Not a soul knew about it and it was kind of suspicious looking back but we trusted the Director, so we went along with it.

"Hey D?" I said walking down the halls of the ship, trying to make my way to the briefing room. "Do know what he's calling us in for?"

A green figure popped up on my shoulder "No, It is quite strange."

"You think its about me and Lina."

"That would be a logical conclusion."

"Excellent."

I walked into the briefing room to see that Carolina was already there at attention, I walked up and stood beside her having a very hard time ignoring her workout outfit.

"Lets begin, shall we." The Director faced us and started speaking. "Your main objective of this mission is to find and destroy highly classified information on an abandoned ship in sector 7C." Alright this shouldn't be too difficult, but then again, when has my job ever been easy. "This mission is very important, so I decided to put my top 2 agents on it. Now I cannot stress this enough. Do not under any circumstance view the data in the file. Understood"

"Yes sir." We both replied automatically.

"Good, Wheels up in 20. Be prepared. Dismissed."

Carolina

Alright, sounds easy enough. Levi and I walk out of the office and look at each other. "Well that was weird." I said "Agreed" He replied and we started walking to the armory.

After a small walk, we enter the armory and prepare our gear. I loaded my pistols, grabbed a BR, grabbed some extra mags and checked my helmet for scratches. Levi was calibrating his DMR's scope and grabbing a few more mags and loaded the SMG he had been training with for a while.

"You ready to go, Oregon?"

"Yeah just give me a sec, D, run an armor scan."

The green little computer program popped up "Everything functional and fully optimized." "Excellent, lets get out of here."

Oregon

We had been in the transport for around 20 Minutes, just talking when we heard the pilot call from the cockpit. "One minute out!"

"Alright!" I yelled back "Ready Lina?"

"Always."

When we hit the ships deck everything seemed dead, lights were off, engines were dead, the strange thing was the artificial gravity systems were still online. It was like they just left.

"I don't like this at all" I said over the intercom

"I know. Epsilon?"

A blue hologram popped up "Running ship diagnostics… Well this makes no sense." "Pull a full map of the ship." A map popped up on Carolina's HUD with our target in the center about 2 floors down.

Carolina looked confused through her suit. "There's almost no physical damage but there's no life signs on the ship."

I have an awful feeling about this, this sounds just like your everyday trap. But we really don't have a choice to turn around so onward we go. We slowly push forward toward the mainframe near the center of the ship. We check every corner down every hallway but there was only this weird fungus thing. It can't be this easy right? We finally reach the main frame without any resistance and to be honest it made me more on edge then if there were hostiles. The mainframe was massive, when you walk into the room you see a 10's of screens covering the wall.

"Delta you think you can get into the system?" I whispered to my AI

"Of course, Agent Oregon." He popped up on the holographic keyboard of the massive. "You may want to see this Agent Oregon."

"What happened to following orders, D?" I whispered

"This is important."

I looked over at Carolina who was having her own conversation with Epsilon "Alright." The documents popped up on my HUD. I was shocked. The documents were of something I didn't imagine, he betrayed us, he used us, he lied to us and these documents proved it.

"Carolina?" I said "You need to see these files"

"What? No. You looked at the files after he specifically told us not to!? You do realize he could have you killed right?" She yelled trying to be as quiet but failing.

"Lina, you have to trust me on this, it's important."

"No, you're an idiot for viewing them and I will not be punished along with your dumbass."

Carolina

This fucking moron actually did it, he had one job and he fucked it up. Was I mad? Yes. Was it mainly out of worry? Yes. I know what the Director might do to him if he finds out, he could order us to kill him like he did with the other agents that looked to far into the project. I couldn't live with myself. With that thought I heard Delta start talking, "Sensors indicate movement on the ship."

"What? I thought there wasn't any life signs?" I said still a little angry

"There isn't any Agent Carolina"

"So what the fuck is moving?" I was really nervous at this point and I could tell Levi was the same way. Something was very wrong.

Delta was just as calm as usual "Formally known as Inferi Redivivus, the Flood are a form of parasite that takes over a host's body and uses them as a weapon against their own kind." As he finished a spider like creature crawled its way out of the doorway and onto one off the walls, then another came in, then another, soon there was about 10 of them in the room around us.

Once we got out of the slight shock state we were in, we started shooting into the crowd of the bastards. The battle rifle I currently was using wasn't very effective against a crowd like this so I switched to my pistols and started to open fire. Levi on the other hand was trying to make use of his DMR but he wasn't winning.

"D, anyway out of here?" I heard Levi yell over the gunfire.

Oregon

"Yes but you will not like it. It appears that the escape pods were triggered in mass yesterday, there are 2 remaining pods." He said as he pulled up a map. "But they are on opposite ends of the ship."

"Fuck" I whispered, racking my brain for a plan. We would need to split up or I could… "Mute my helmet D, and start a recording."


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N Little bit of a small chapter but it is a major plot point so… Carolina is rather OC in this chapter but this is how I think someone would react in this situation but idk.)

Carolina

At this point I wasn't worried about him viewing the files anymore, I was just focused about survival. I know what these things can do and it is terrifying.

"Lina, I got a plan." Levi called out "Alright, ill follow you." I yelled back

We ran through the door as fast as our legs would take us, usually I take lead but I trusted Levi's plan so I just followed and hoped for the best. To be honest, it was kind of a weird feeling to let someone else lead for once.

A few minutes of running and several magazines later, we finally made it to the pod room to find a massive Flood creature standing in front of the door.

We stood there for a second like if we didn't move it wouldn't see us. "Any ideas Lina?" "Not one"

I pulled up my rifle and started to pour a few bursts in the creatures "Head", Levi on the other hand was trying to hold off the other freaks that were attacking us from behind. The beast tried to charge at me but he was too slow and just ran into a steel wall, denting it heavily. As it started to turn around still a little dazed, I saw something on his host's vest. 2 frag grenades, I smiled and had an idea. I charged at the monster and baited it into taking a swing at me. I ducked to avoid the giant fist it tried to crush me with and reached for his vest, pulling the pin on one of his grenades. The beast recovered faster then I thought and landed a hit to my ribcage, causing me to land about 6 feet away after hitting a wall. I let out a small smile when I saw the explosion, ending the fight with the bastard. Levi quickly dragged me by the armor into the pod room and told Delta to lock the door behind us.

Oregon

It was a massive room, a lot bigger then I looked like on the map Delta gave me. I quickly found a console and looked up the status of the pods and sure enough, there was one left. I look over my shoulder to see Carolina peeking at the console.

"Oregon, why is there only one pod remaining?" Carolina asked with a little bit of fear in her voice. I just turned around and removed my helmet. "No NO, Absolutely not!" She yelled out taking off her helmet and revealing the horror plastered on her face. I just stood there looking at her and smiled sadly.

"It's the only way Carolina, I wish there was another way." I said as I removed Delta from the back of my neck and handing the chip to her. "Don't give D back to the Director." I started to hear bashing on the door, "It was an honor Agent Oregon" "Thanks D"

By this time she started to cry, "I am not leaving you here to die alone." Her voice broke. I pulled her into me and kissed her lightly when I heard another bash on the door. I grabbed her and picked her up by the torso, she tried to resist but she just simply wasn't strong enough, I threw her into the only remaining pod and slammed the safety door, she bashed on the window and did everything she could to open the door but to no avail, it had already sealed. I turned around to the console and pressed the launch button.

Carolina

I started bashing against the safety glass, trying to open the damn door but it wouldn't open. He pressed a button and I started to hear a countdown


	11. Chapter 11

Carolina

It had been around 4 hours after I had gotten picked up by the Director when it really set in. He was gone. The Director hadn't told anyone yet so I just sat there in my room, thinking.

And crying.

I hadn't cried in a long time but I didn't care anymore. He was my out, he was my thing to look forward to after Freelancer. I loved him and he's gone.

"Are you ok?" A blue hologram popped up next to me.

"How do you think I am!" I yelled at him then looked down to my feet. "He's gone…"

"He was a good guy." Epsilon said trying to calm me down but only reopening fresh wounds.

"I know" I replied quietly.

Soon the green AI popped up next to Epsilon. "He left a recording for you Agent Carolina."

"Pull it up"

Soon a holographic screen popped up in front of me with an audio file on it, I pressed play.

"Hey Lina, it's Levi. If your listening congrats, you made it, you lived, you completed the mission. But that probably means I'm gone." His voice started to fall. "Before I deleted the files off the mainframe, I had D save a copy to his memory, take a look at them and show the others. The Director used us, and the files have all the proof you need on them, I hope it will be enough. He is not who you think he is and you have to get out of there before he gets you all killed, Good luck Carolina, I love you. I just wish I could have stayed with you longer. This is Agent Oregon signing off."

I just sat there for a while, tears still blurring my vision. Trying to process what I'd heard. I was caught between a rock and a hard place, go against the man who raised me and share the files with the freelancers, or betray Levi and go against his dying wish.

"Delta, Pull up Levi's files."

"As you wish"

The screen that once had played the recording faded out and reappeared with several documents and pictures of the Freelancer Program and the Freelancers themselves. As I read into the files the claims Levi were making started sounding more and more realistic. They seemed too accurate to be falsified and much to accurate for it to be just a worm. These were from Project Freelancer and I soon realized something horrifying. CT was right. We weren't the good guys here, we were just weapons to be thrown aside. We commit war crimes every single mission and we do it for him. An evil man with no conscience, willing to do what ever it takes to get what he wants, and he deserves to be in the ground. I looked back and thought about not only how many people I've lost but how he had fucked up everyone in the program. I went from feelings of sadness to feelings of rage. He will get what's coming to him, I guarantee it.

York

Whenever the Director needs us he usually calls us into his office or the debriefing room but today he called us into the commons area for freelancers. Its strange because when he does call us in here it was because someone died but no one has been injured or even been on a mission in a few days. In the middle of my thought, The Counselor walked through the main door. I could tell by the body language he wanted to get in and out as soon as possible. This won't be good.

We all found a seat, North and South took the couch, Maine and I leaned against the bar, Wash grabbed a bar stool and Wyoming just leaned against a wall. The only person not present was Carolina and Oregon.

"Hello Agents, I come to you bearing bad news." Oh fuck "On a mission conducted earlier today, Agent Oregon was confirmed KIA." My mouth fell open and my eyes went wide. "To our knowledge he died honorably, sacrificing himself to ensure another Agent's survival." It was dead silent "No training or missions shall be assigned in the next few days unless absolutely necessary, the Director and I believe you need to be given time to deal with this loss as he was a major part of your team and project freelancer. I am truly sorry." And with that he walked away.

North

We were all in shock, stunned that he was dead. It easily hit York the hardest, I could tell by the way he was acting that he was fucked up. I watched him turn and down the beer he was drinking and started to reach for the stronger stuff, hell knows he'll need it. As we were grabbing out bearings we gradually made our way over to the bar, York was already pouring shots.

Every time a member of our team was determined KIA, everyone had their own unspoken plan. South and I stuck together and talked. York, Maine, Wash and Wyoming usually just drank but Carolina… she always leaned on Oregon. She never showed emotion, even around him, but you could always tell when she was mourning she needed someone to help her keep that emotionless reputation. Now that he's gone, she's going to be broken.

Carolina

I walked in on the Agents grabbing shots of whiskey, we rarely drink the harder stuff, so I assumed they had heard the news. York saw me and poured another shot and slid it my way.

"Here Lina, you'll need it."

I took a seat next to South right as York began to speak.

"Would anyone like to say a few words?"

No one did anything for a few seconds then York raised his hand.

"He was a hell of a man and an even better soldier who died too early." He sounded depressed, like a piece of him had died. I knew the feeling.

Wash raised her hand next. "He was a good friend, he got me out of quite a few tight spots." He said, I could tell the memories were flooding his head.

Maine was just growling, I knew he had things to say but he wasn't able to verbalize them.

South spoke next "When I met him he was kind of a jackass, but I learned to like the guy and I know he will be missed." Her voice was monotone.

Eventually it came around to me.

"I should have died with him." I said with a blank face, everyone around me just stared, "I was on that mission, he tricked me and forced me into an escape pod. I watched him get overrun and couldn't do a damn thing." I was staring off into space, "He sacrificed himself for me." I said, my voice cracking more and more by the second. "I loved him"

A few seconds later I saw York raise his glass. "To Oregon" We all followed suit and raised our glasses. Everyone repeated him but me. He wasn't just Oregon to me. He never was just Oregon to me.

"To Levi"


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N Hello, if you have any ideas, feel free to message me or leave a review because I'm starting to lose my original creativity. Thanks, GS.)

Washington

We had a makeshift funeral for Oregon the day after we heard the news. To be honest, it wasn't much of a funeral. We really just took a picture of Oregon in armor and hung it next to the other diseased Agents. Everyone said a few words and told a few story's, it was sad, but we've been through it before.

We all knew something was going on between Oregon and Carolina, but we didn't know how serious until she started breaking down when York hung the picture up. It wasn't like everyone else wasn't hurting but she was falling apart. She tried to keep it together, I could see it, but she just didn't win the mental battle. It was hard watching her cry like that, she was kind of the rock of this team, the leader, seeing her broken like that was painful to watch but we couldn't blame her.

A few hours later, I was drinking beer with the guys and watching Grifball when Carolina walked in stone-faced and said "Everyone over here." She wasn't angry, but she was deadly serious, so everyone quickly made their way next to her. "You will not tell a single person outside of this group what you saw, understood?"

We quickly nodded, I wonder why she would like to keep this so secretive.

"Good, Delta, put up the files." A holoscreen appeared in the middle of the room.

Minutes earlier

Carolina

After the funeral, I went back to my room to think. About everything. About my future, about how the group will react. To be honest this was one of the only times in my life that I was truly lost. Usually I was the girl with the plan, I knew what to do in every situation, but this wasn't war anymore. I'm not on the battlefield fighting alongside people I've trained with for years, I'm on a ship that I call home and it might be more dangerous for me to be on the ship then anywhere else. I need to tell the others, I hate to admit it but I can't do this alone anymore.

I started walking toward the common area.

Washington

"Damn" I whispered after about 5 minutes of just staring at the documents. "He used us."

Maine growled in anger

"What's the plan Boss?" I said causing every person in the room to turn toward Carolina.

"We're getting the fuck off this ship." She looked around to see if anyone had any problems with her statement. There were no objections. "Grab what you need and meet in the Locker room in 30 minutes, it's the only place they don't have cameras." We nodded and dispersed.

Carolina

I Walked my way back to my room and threw all my necessities into a backpack. A few pairs of clothes, My spare knife, a few protein bars and my water bottle. I'll have to ration it but it's better than nothing. During my final checks I realized I had almost forgot something. I threw my back over my shoulder and walk out of my room and into the room a few doors down. Levi's old room. He never liked to wear his dogtags during a mission because he said it was uncomfortable, so he always left it in his room on his nightstand. I looked around for a bit and found the little metal pieces on a chain marked

AGENT OREGON

PROJECT FREELANCER

I picked it up and just looked at them. The memories flooding my mind. I shook my head to try to bring myself back to reality only to realize my cheeks were wet. Everyone told me this was normal and healthy, but I had other things to do beside cry to myself like a small child. I grabbed the dogtags, stuffed them in my bag and started walking toward the locker room.

York

I was the second to get there, Carolina was waiting for me when I walked in. Her eyes were bloodshot, but I wasn't dumb enough to say something. Next person to walk in was Maine, then Wash, then North and South and Wyoming walked in last.

"Delta, Pull up a map of the ship." Carolina said looking up at the hologram of the ship. "First stop is" Yelling and gunshots were heard before she could finish her thought. We all run outside to see this weird monster looking bastard tearing up some armed guards in the hallway.

"The armory. NOW." Carolina said, putting some force on the last part causing us to turn around go into a full sprint to the armory.

South

We finally made our way over to the armory, luckily it wasn't very far but we saw some shit on the way that freaked me the fuck out. Bodies torn in half, soldiers ripped apart, I was pretty much desensitized to this stuff, so it didn't affect me as much but Wash was a little shaken.

"What the fuck were those things!?" Wash yelled out after we locked the door.

"The same thing that killed Oregon." Carolina replied coldly, loading one of her pistols.

Our eyes fell on Carolina even though she had her back to us, everyone of us replacing the bodies of the soldiers with Oregon's armor. I shivered at the thought.

"Stop staring at me and load up." Carolina ordered, loading a round into the chamber of her Battle Rifle. "Wait where the fuck is Wyoming?" Everyone looked around in a little bit of panic. "I swear I'm going to murder him." She mumbled as she walked towards the door.

We walk out and try to retrace our steps when we see the director with Wyoming and 2 armed guards flanking him. We draw our weapons and Wyoming and the guards do the same.

"Move, Director and we might not kill you" Carolina Spoke with poison on her tongue.

He just smirked as a group of soldiers came behind us with their weapons draw as well.

"Oh Agent Carolina, I believe you are not in the position to do anything."

"Wyoming, you Traitorous bastard" I Growl and glared at him.

"After he gave us everything you just want to leave. Despicable" He spat back shaking his head.

I wanted to bash his stupid British head in. Tell a knock knock joke then, prick.

We just stood there in stalemate for god knows how long, waiting for whatever move Carolina's going to make. Even though she had her helmet on, you could still see the gears turning in her head.

"Alright, this has gone on long enough. Arrest them."

As the soldiers came behind us with cuffs, several large thumps could be heard. We turned around to that freakish fucker we saw outside the locker room. Carolina used that as a distraction and grabed the nearest soldier and used his gun to spray at the soldiers behind us and began to run toward the hanger. Needless to say, we got the message. Sprinting past the soldiers and into the hanger, we see our way out. An empty Pelican class dropship. Seems a little too convenient but then again, a fucking zombie fungus thing just tried to kill us so I guess its not the weirdest thing that's happened to me today.

"Epsilon, can you fly the ship?" Carolina called out

"I'm almost offended you asked." The little blue man appeared on the console of the Plane. "Where to?"

"Delta?"

A little green man appeared next to Epsilon "I believe it would be smart to hide in a place called "Blood Gulch", It is a small box canyon where Simulation troopers are deployed."

"The fuck are simulation troopers?" York asked, still buckling himself in.

Maine just kinda shrugged.

"I am not entirely sure but from my knowledge, they were drafted based on their personality traits. There isn't much about them in my systems." Delta was just as clueless as we were.

"Set course to Blood gulch?" Epsilon asked

"Do it." Carolina yelled back over the firing of the engines.

The bay door shut, and everyone strapped in. It was kinda weird, to think we were never gonna be back on that ship again. We took off and I started looking forward to a new future. A future as a fugitive, but I was just fine with that. We weren't the good guys to begin with.


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N Sorry it's short and a little random at times but I wrote this in bed and about to fall asleep so yeah. Anyway R&R and pm any ideas you have. Thanks, GS.)

Oregon

Never thought this would be the place I'd die.

I thought I'd go out in a massive final stand with explosives and stuff but no. I stand alone, fighting zombie fungi things, on a ship in the middle of nowhere. Great. But ill be damned if I don't take some of these bastards with me.

It had been about a minute after I had launched Carolina into space when I started losing ground, they got closer and closer with every wave until disaster struck, I heard the infamous CLICK and one of the freaks rushed me and threw me into a wall, I hit my head against the wall and looked up at the bastard, glossy eyed. The fungus had covered his face, one arm, and at least half his torso. The monster reeled back its covered arm for one final blow and sent it flying toward my face. It landed.

12~ hours later

"Ahh fuck." I Said as I slowly started to wake up, my head was pulsing with pain. I instantly shut up when I looked around, I was on the ground in the escape pod room. My eyes widened as I remember what happened and focused in on the massive crack going across my visor. Fuck that hurt. I examined my situation and one very important detail came to mind. D said there were two escape pods left, I grin a little but remembered I also gave D to Carolina. I hope she made it out ok. When I tried to get up I felt heavier then usual, I looked down and saw a layer of fungus covering most of my armor. Initially I wanted to wipe it off but I had a hypothesis, what if the reason that thing didn't kill me was because I had fungus on me. It made sense, I mean it is a hivemind. Who cares, if I live through this its going to be one hell of a story to tell.

I began to sneak my way through the ship weaving through the disgusting looking hallways coated with flood. The hallways seemed endless. Checking every corner, sneaking past the mutated fuckers but eventually my efforts were rewarded.

I walked through a pair of doors and into a hanger and saw a beautiful piece of machinery. A Pelican class drop ship. Of course, it was all fucked up by the flood, but beauty is in the eye of the beholder, right? I sneak my way through the hanger and about half way across I thought of something. Why didn't Delta tell me about the drop ship? He is supposed to know everything about the ship so how didn't he see it? Unless he didn't want me to see it.

I made it into the pelican and hopped in the pilot seat. I looked at the console and realized I didn't know what the fuck I was doing. I kinda panicked after I pressed the start engine button and the pelican lifted off the deck. I noticed a button that said "Auto Takeoff" so of course I smashed that button. The Pelican exited the ships hanger and flew out into the depths of space until it asked me where I wanted to go and to be completely honest I didn't know where to go so I just sat there, hoping for a sign or something crazy. After a few minutes I brought up the star map and press a random planet and hoped for the best. It was the only option I had. Hope and pray.


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N I'm Kinda running out if ideas here so if you guys have any ideas, please DM me. Thanks, R&R, GS.)

Carolina

I jump out of my seat panting and sweating, images of Levi's Ripped apart corpus still on my mind. This wasn't my first nightmare about what happened on that god forsaken ship, but It was just as brutal as the last. I looked around and remembered where I was, a pelican on our way to the outpost in blood gulch. We had been on the ship for a day or so now. I reached into my bag and searched for a little bit to find the only thing left of him. His tags. South looked over at me and nodded her head.

"Another nightmare?"

I just nodded, I tended to reach for his dogtags for comfort after a nightmare. South walked her way across the passenger bay and sat next to me.

"Here give me Oregon's tags for a second."

I handed them over, watching them closely. She removed the tags from its chain and asked for my pair of tags.

"What? Why do you need my tags?"

"Just do it."

I put my hands to my neck, undid the chain keeping them attached to my neck and handed them to her. She grabbed them, carefully slid Levi's tags next to mine on the chain and handed them back. I placed the new set of tags around my neck and looked down to examine them.

"Better?" She asked smiling

"Thanks South"

"No problem" She stood up and walked back to her spot.

1 hour later.

I tried to fall back asleep, but my mind was racing too fast from the latest nightmare so eventually I just gave up and walked into the cockpit. A little green man was standing on the console.

"Something troubling you Agent Carolina?"

"How close are we to blood gulch" I said, sounding slightly sleep deprived.

"We will be there within the next 2 hours."

Thank god, we have been on this cramped little ship for too long and everyone was sick of it and bored out of their minds. We were all ready to get off this damn ship. Do we know what we were going to meet at the outpost? Not a clue, but one thing I do know is that we need to prepare for anything. If the flood made it onto the MOI, who knows how far it has spread.

"Delta?"

"Yes, Agent Carolina?"

"Pull up the freelancer files again."

"As you wish."

I sat down in the pilot's seat and a holoscreen appeared in front of me. I was trying to see if Freelancer knew of anything related to the flood, maybe it would be little more in depth. As I searched the files and found a document talking about something called Project Gentem. It was a smaller project under Freelancer but it looked as though they were pouring a ton of resources into it. Apparently, the flood had been dead for a few hundred years, but the director revived the species and tried to control it, obviously that didn't work because the MOI was destroyed by the flood. I was filled with rage. The man we trusted sent us on a mission to test his monsters, deleting the Info was a side mission. I need to tell the others, if this isn't motivation to kill Wyoming and that bastard then I don't know what is.

York

"Everyone WAKE THE FUCK UP"

Oh fuck, she's pissed. Everyone in the pelican snapped up in their chairs and focused on the angry woman in cobalt armor.

"Look at this bullshit." She nearly yelled out, she was absolutely furious.

A large holoscreen opened in the middle of the passenger bay with a little green man standing next to it. Everyone's eyes were locked on the screen as Carolina pulled a document called Project Gentem.

"The Director used Oregon and I to test his monsters, and it got him killed" You could see the rage in her eyes. "He needs to die."

We just sat there Reading through the document when Wash broke the silence.

"But how?"

"We find him and kill him Wash what do you mean?" She shot back, still very much angry.

"We don't have backup anymore Carolina, it's only us now. it's suicide."

To be honest, he had a point. We don't have the support or the supplies to go after a man that important to the UNSC. Plus he also has 30 or so freelancers that didn't make it onto the MOI

I spoke up. "Carolina, we need to think about this. He out numbers us, as much as I want to avenge Oregon, we just don't have the resources to take him down."

"What if we gathered resources" North suggested from the back of the bay. "We have time, they won't find us here for quite a while."

"And he's going to come after us eventually" Wash added.

I was the first to agree and everyone soon followed. The plan was vague and conservative, but we need to go after him before he comes after us. And to be honest, it was the only plan we had. Carolina nodded and the holoscreen closed.

"It's time the Director pays, for the crimes he committed, for all the shit he's done to us, and for Oregon's death. He. Will. Pay."

And with that she turned around and walked back into the cockpit.


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N R&R and send me any ideas you come up with, thanks, GS)

Carolina

"ETA is 3 minutes Agents." Delta said over the pelican's intercom system.

He didn't need to say another word, everyone was all ready packing up and preparing for the worst. Maine and I had been ready for quite a while, a solid hour before the others. He was currently sharpening the blade on his brute shot and I was checking my armor for any damage for the hundredth time. After everyone was loaded up there was a large thump and passenger bay opened, revealing only darkness. It was around 3:00 AM so it was pitch black.

York and I exited the pelican first. I took my position on the left side of the ship and started to survey my surroundings. We were on a cliffside, above two bases in a box canyon. I assumed those were the target. Everyone gradually filed out of the pelican with weapons drawn. We moved our way away from the pelican and went prone so we could have a good view over the bases.

"Epsilon, Life signs."

"Already on it." He popped up on my shoulder, messing with a holoscreen. "2 contacts on the West side and 3 contacts on the East. No guards."

"What's the plan Boss?"

"We split up, take both bases and lockdown the canyon. Typical breach and clear. York, Maine and I will take the western base, everyone else will take the eastern base. Try not to destroy anything useful" I said, focused only on the task at hand.

South spoke up behind me "No guards? What kinda base is this?"

Maine just shrugged.

I quietly jumped down the cliffs, using some small ledges to slow my fall. Everyone followed my lead well and managed survive the climb down and I was kind of impressed that Maine didn't make much noise considering he was significantly heavier then all of us. We slowly approached the base and stacked up on the side door, as I walked up I notice the door didn't even have a lock or a door in general. We walked into the main room and saw 3 doors, one was to the "kitchen", one to the barracks and one to the armory. All of the rooms were tiny and unequipped compared to the MOI but they would do for the time being. I made a small movement with my hand and we started to move into the barracks. As we walked in I heard a loud snoring from one of the beds and man laying in a bed striped of its covers snuggling a teddy bear. I just placed a hand to my forehead, this is just fucking sad. Maine grabbed the teddy bear loving one by the ankle and held him in the air while I hit the other one in the stomach with butt of my BR.

"Wake up you fucking idiot."

He coughed for a second as York dragged him out of bed, forced him to his knees and put his hands behind his head, Maine did the same thing to his friend.

"Don't move a muscle"

"Who are you?" The loud snorer asked, you could hear the fear in his voice.

"Quiet dumbass" I said calmly.

I started to remove my helmet placing it under my arm and putting my BR on my back, these "Soldiers" shouldn't be a problem.

As soon as he saw my face he tried to introduce himself. "Names Tucker."

"and I'm Caboose, good to meet you." He said with a large grin.

"Shut up Caboose. What's your name beautiful"

York started laughing at his sad attempt to flirt his way out of this.

"What? They seem nice."

I pushed a button on my chest and activated my comms.

"Any problems North?"

"All three soldiers are captured and detained, we're clear."

"Good, regroup here and bring the detainees"

I turned back to Tucker "Stay here and shut the fuck up if you want to survive the night."

As I turned around to wait for the others in the main room I heard a "She's kinda hot" Coming from the dumbass.

I stopped in my tracks, turned around and landed a punch to on left side of his chin. Knocking him unconscious.

Epsilon popped up on my shoulder and started chuckling. "How could he not see that coming. Even I saw that coming and I'm a computer program."

York was laughing his ass off and Maine just turned around and left, shaking his head. I just smiled, I wonder what Levi would have done if he was here.

Probably kill him.


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N I'm going off to college here soon so I'm might not to be able to post as often as I do now. Sorry guys but life comes first. Send me any ideas you can think of and R&R, thanks, GS.)

3 weeks later

Carolina

"Epsilon, log off for little while."

He popped up on the ground in front of me. "Are you sure?"

"Yes" I said quietly.

We had made a small memorial for the dead freelancers in-between the bases near the left side of the canyon, I usually stopped by it on the way back from my morning run.

I kneeled down, took off my helmet, reached for the chain around my neck and was instantly reminded of everything about him. How he looked, his personality, that damn sarcasm I hated and loved at the same time. How forgiving and kind he was. And he died for me. Tears started to well up in my eyes but I quickly blinked them away. I should have seen it coming, I knew that mission was suspicious. Maybe I could have done something to help hi-.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself Carolina. It's not healthy." Epsilon appeared next to the memorial, stopping my thought

"Didn't I tell you to log off." I said with a little anger in my voice.

"Yes, yes you did, and I don't care. Carolina, I know you blame yourself for his death but that's simply not the case. You have gone here and cried for the last three weeks and keep blaming yourself over something that wasn't in your control."

So many emotions were swimming around in my brain, one was anger. He couldn't even feel emotion and he was trying to tell me how to feel and it pissed me off. Another was sadness because I knew Levi would want me to move on after his death and to be happy. The others were a mixture and are too hard to describe in words.

I open and closed my mouth several times, trying to come up with a reply but nothing came to me, so I did the only think I could think of. I looked at the memorial one last time, put on my helmet and jogged back to blue base.

When I returned, I noticed an excited Delta (Or as excited Delta can be) standing on our "console" in the main room of the base. The console we were using was really just a laptop South modified with spare parts to increase performance.

"Hello Agent Carolina, I've found something for you." He said, pulling up a map on a holoscreen as I walked closer to listen. "I have located an outpost approximately 60 miles away from our current position, It seems to be relatively well armed. I apologize for taking so long but the equipment here isn't nearly what it was on the Mother Of Invention."

"I'll gather the Freelancers." I Activated my comms, "All Freelancers return to blue base, we have a mission." I deactivated comms, removed my helmet and took a seat.

Everyone ever so slowly gather together and met in the main room, after a mental head count, I stood up and walked next to the laptop where Delta and Epsilon were standing. "D, Pull up the map." When the holoscreen the room went silent. "Earlier this morning we located an outpost around 60 miles outside Blood Gulch. They are well armed and by the looks of the base they are professionals, most likely mercenaries. We strike hard and fast, grab what we need and-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Tucker popped out of his room just to say "Bow chicka bow wow." and went back into his room.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

York, Wash, North and Epsilon were laughing their asses off, South put a hand to her forehead and let it slide down her face, and Maine just gave me a questioning look.

I just looked at Maine and nodded toward Tucker's room.

He cracked his knuckles and walked out of the main room.

"Wait no no NO, can we talk about this?"

We just heard a large crash and saw Maine walk out of the room unscathed, this of course caused the males to laugh harder and a grin to appear on my face. After everyone calmed down I continued

"The warthog can only hold 3, so I'll be taking Maine and Wash. We move out in 30, get ready." When I finished everyone started to leave and I returned to my room.

I grabbed my Battle Rifle and loaded my Magnums and walked out, hearing a "Good luck Agent Carolina" as I exited the base.


	17. Chapter 17

Washington

After about 2 or 3 hours of driving in complete silence, we finally made it to the base. We parked about half a mile outside and stalked our way to the base. We were looking into the base from an over hang when we notice something. There was no movement at all what so ever.

"Epsilon scan for life signs." Carolina said still looking through the scope of her BR.

"Your not going to believe this, there are only two peop-, scratch that, one person alive down there."

Maine growled, something was going on here and obviously he didn't like it.

"We have to get in there, now." She said as she jumped down from the overhang and walked through the main entrance, weapon draw. We followed her lead.

"Think its Wyoming?" I asked taking a glance at Carolina but she was too focused to answer.

We slowly and methodically moved through the halls of the base. The deeper we went into the base, the more bodies we found. These people were slaughtered, but then again, they were mercenaries, they kinda deserved it. As we walked around for a few minutes we found a large room that was pretty similar to the MOIs armory.

As we walked in we saw a man in jet black armor sitting with his back to us, casually cleaning his DMR.

"Epsilon, lock the door behind us."

Carolina

The door slammed shut.

"You shouldn't have done that" He said still cleaning his DMR

"Oh really, why not? Your outnumbered, put the gun down" I responded with a small grin.

"I knew he'd send you after me." He said beginning to stand up. "It's a damn shame, if only you had listened."

"What?" I responded as he charged the group.

He kicked the BR from my hands and grabbed the barrel of Wash's AR and tore it from his hands. Quickly removing the mag and discharging the round in the chamber at our feet. We jumped back as Maine started to take shots at him, he dodged them and grabbed the brute shot by its front handle and punched Maine in the helmet making him stumble and drop the brute shot. He then threw the weapon and lodged it into the wall.

"Leave before I have to hurt you."

He sounded angry but also saddened. I didn't understand why at the time.

This time it was our turn to go on the offensive. I charged him, I threw a jab to the front of his visor but he caught it, pulled my hand toward him and threw a hook into the side of my helmet, causing me to land a few feet away. Damn that man could punch.

One down, two to go

Maine was next, he sent a few punches but all were deflected. After the flurry, The stranger landed a roundhouse kick to Maine's rib cage and followed it up with an uppercut. Sending Maine to the ground.

Two down, one to go

Wash was last, coming in with a combo of punches. He tried to get the stranger off balance, but it wasn't working. Wash tried an uppercut, but the Stranger sidestepped him and swept him off his feet. He fell on his back and his opponent was on him instantly, landing a hard punch to the right side of his jaw. He got off of Wash as I started to get up.

"I warned you." He said, walking out the door and cloaking.

Maine got up a few seconds after me and Wash followed a few minutes later.

"Who the fuck was that and what did he mean, 'I knew he would send you after me'." He groaned, slowly picking himself up.

"I don't know but the man could fight, load everything up. Let's get out of here." I replied, starting to sift through the remaining stock of ammunitions and weapons.

When we returned to base, I started to explain what happened to the rest of the freelancers.

"So he took You, Wash and Maine on and won?" North asked in pure curiosity

I nodded

"Damn." He said putting his head in his hands.

I was pissed, this was one of the first times I had lost a Hand to Hand fight and it was a THREE ON ONE. I'm going to fuck that guy up the next time I see him. Badass or not I'm kicking his ass.

I finished answering questions then I returned to my room.

I laid down on my bed and just stared at the ceiling, thinking. After a while I stood up and started to get ready for sleep. Yes it was a little early, about 9 PM but I didn't really care. I fell into my bed, pulled up the sheets and tried to fall asleep but my brain was keeping me from it. One question was swirling around in my head, making it hard to relax. Why was he so strange but yet so familiar.


	18. Chapter 18

There were bodies all around me, some were ripped apart, others were missing limbs. I started to panic, my heart was racing. I looked down and my armor was covered in blood. Did I do this? An armored body started to stand up. then another, then another until 5 of the bastards surrounded me. They all removed their helmets and let them drop to the metal floor causing a large clang. Their faces were covered in blood and some were half torn apart. Even though they were fucked up, I knew those faces.

"Why didn't you save us Carolina?" They asked in unison.

I tried to get into a fighting stance, but I couldn't move. Like something was holding me back. Then one more armored body stood up and walked up to me.

"Why didn't you save me?" he asked sadly while he was removing his helmet. I could see pain and sadness in his eyes.

It was Levi's face and the ones surrounding me were the others. Tears filled my eyes as I tried to back away from the figures, but It seemed like the grip had only tightened around me. They slowly moved toward me, until Levi raised his SMG to my forehead.

"You weren't there to save me, now, no one is here to save you." A wicked smile appeared on his face, a face that I will remember to my dying day.

I closed my eyes and waited for a gunshot, but it never came.

My eyes shot open and I snapped up in my bed. I was breathing hard and my heart was trying to beat its way out of my chest. Tears were starting to roll down my face as I remembered every detail of the nightmare. I fell back on my bed and tried to calm myself, looking up at the ceiling, analyzing every crack, screw and line. I've had nightmare like this before but for some reason this one affected me more then the others. To be honest I think it brought up my guilt, guilt for not being there for Levi in his last moments. He died alone, and it killed me.

I got out of bed, got dressed and got ready for the day. I walked into the main room to see York sitting on the couch and Wash pouring himself a glass of coffee.

"Damn Lina, you look like hell." York said when he noticed me, he sounded tired.

"Thanks York" I returned, dripping with sarcasm.

He just smiled and went back to chatting with Wash. 

I had made a few laps around the canyon for my morning jog until I heard something rather unnerving, strange voices. I couldn't quite catch what they were saying but I knew they weren't one of the idiots and I knew they weren't one of the freelancers.

"Hey Church?"

"Yea?"

"Hello there old chap." A familiar British accent said

Then I felt a shock go down my spine, stumbled and grimaced in pain, I fucking hate electricity. I gathered myself and turned around to see a squad of troops lead by someone I used to call a friend. Wyoming. I tried to pull my sidearms but one of the soldiers hit me in the side with a shock baton, causing me to fall to my knees.

"Church, radio the others. Church? Epsilon?!"

"He's not going to answer Carolina. The electricity has disabled him, temporarily of course."

"I swear, I will end your knock knock joke telling ass."

He grinned slightly as he nodded to his troops who began to beat me.

I screamed out in pain as each baton sends another shock through my body, bringing me closer and closer to unconsciousness.

"Be careful, he said bring her back alive."

I started coming back to reality when I saw a humanoid figure appear between me and the Wyoming's soldiers, at first I thought I was hallucinating until he started speaking.

"Get. The fuck. Away from her." You could hear the anger and hatred in his voice. He reached to his waist and pulled two small energy sword hilts off, one in each hand. he flicked his wrists, igniting both and prepared for combat.

Wyoming seemed relatively unfazed but the four soldiers surrounding him were terrified. Almost physically shaking.

The fight began and ended rather quickly, The stranger charged the group, slashing the first soldier that opposed him across the chest with his left blade the stabbing him with the right. Turns out there is very little bleeding when it comes to energy swords, it cauterizes the wound during the injury so there isn't much bloodshed. The second soldier charged him from behind, swinging for the head. He ducked under the blow and swung for the troopers knee, disconnecting it from his body. He howled in pain and he fell over where the Stranger gave him the finishing blow, a stab to the chest. The last two soldiers charged him at the same time, one of the soldiers took a careless swing at his body, he backstepped and gave the troop a deep slash across the body and partly severing his arm. The other troop didn't even get a chance to swing because he had been decapitated mischarge. That left Wyoming.

"Well, I can see you have learned a few things since you left the program. Well I believe it is time for me to leave, but before I do," He pressed a button on his helmet. "Fire."

As he spoke, shots rang out and I saw Wyoming start to climb the rock face, The Stranger chased after him but was pegged in the shoulder by a round, as he stumbled another round hit, then another after that. He tripped on himself and fell in a heap in the dirt. The shots stopped ringing out and everything was dead quiet.

Church appeared on the ground next to my head as I was pushing myself up. "Ahh what the fuck happened." He rubbed his holographic head "And who is that?"

"Church, Radio the red and blue bases, get everyone over here ASAP."

"Who the fuck are they?" He said as he noticed the sliced-up bodies.

"Church, Focus."

"Alright alright, you don't have to be a bitch about it."

The blue figure disappeared.


End file.
